


Who's Zoomin' Who?

by Pets



Series: HBCU AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Black Male Character(s), Bottom Sam Wilson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reclaiming of Slurs, Rimming, i'm smoking and posting this, it's not really a threesome but we will survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pets/pseuds/Pets
Summary: His first semester at Graham-Baker College, Ororo Munroe (accidentally) started a rumor that Sam Wilson was a snow queen. This is what really happened.





	Who's Zoomin' Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not this is a fic I actually care deeply about and have like 10k written for. But honestly this needs to be out in the world before i give you the gay mess that Sam is in that fic. Uh shouts to my girl Aileen for beta-ing whatever this mess is. Oh and Sam goes to a Historical Black College/University so the only white people he hangs out with are Stucky and Riley. All the other characters are black superheroes that AREN'T in the MCU yet because Marvel hates black people. Anyway I'm bad at porn so HAVE FUN!

Sam has had this dick appointment for the past two months. Ever since he saw Bucky walking around campus with Steve, he knew he had to get that dick. Ever since Sam decided to stop both of them and pick up a conversation he knew he was going to get fucked into oblivion by this 6'1, muscle bound, metal arm having white man. It was grotesque really, the way Sam arched his back and batted his eyes at both of these white boys while Luke Cage, his roommate and only friend at the time, suffered in the background. 

"You," he shook his head at Sam. "Are something else, Sam Wilson."

But Sam had just laughed and returned to cruising the quad for some fine ass men.   
And maybe he made a gay fool of himself in front of Luke's teammates, but it was so worth it to see one or two of them eye him like that, even though he knew it was never ever gonna happen.

But unlike Steve, Bucky wasn't a student at Graham Baker. So while Sam was able to suck off Steve by the end of the week in his single dorm room, packed boxes still everywhere, his slow and steady flirtationship with James Buchanan Barnes had to stay in the cloud. 

2 months into the semester, Bucky finally got a weekend to take the 2 hour drive to Graham Baker. The night before Sam and Steve stayed on the phone with Bucky until the early hours of the morning, just talking and hanging out. He liked what he had with those two. He didn't really know what relationship the two had each other but Sam was happy enough to just bask in their shared attention. 

"You don't deserve any less, Sammy." Bucky rasped on the phone later. Steve didn't even allow them to get a bed before he had stripped both of them, pushed Sam on his back and started eating his ass on that wood. With Bucky still listening. College was treating Sam right.

"Jesus fuck, Steve. Harder. Come on." His hand gripped Steve's hair and he started to grind on his face. 

"He gonna make you come Sam?" Bucky's warbled voice came from the phone near his ear. Somewhere. Honestly he's so disoriented. They could be on the fucking moon, Sam wouldn't fucking care. 

"Yeah. Steve. Please."

Steve responded enthusiastically, sticking a finger into Sam and licking faster around it.  
He let out a moan he knew the paper thin dorm rooms won't be able to stop.   
Sam came all over himself shuddering against Steve's mouth.

"Oh fuck." Sam grinned at Steve, pulling him up give him a chaste kiss. And another. And another. 

"Hey Sam?" Buck called from the phone.

"Yeah James?" Sam pulled out the first name, obviously pissed he cut his proceeding post orgasm make out session short.

"Want Steve to come on you? Add to that come on your stomach? And then send me a pic?"

Sam felt the air suck out of the room, as he look at Steve's blue irises shrinking to black. 

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam gripped Steve's cock and started stroking hard and fast, the way he learned that Steve liked. 

Steve came with a twin moan to Sam's, coming across Sam's, let's be honest, not so tight torso.

Sam scrambled for his phone. He tapped it against Steve's hand, who was gingerly rubbed their mixed cum into Sam's skin. 

He grabbed the phone and quickly snapped a pic or five for Bucky. He was going to tell Steve to send them to Sam too but he was getting hit by post orsgam sleepiness. Steve dropped the phone a bit too haphazard for Sam's taste but he was too sex happy to tell. He laid on top of Sam, Steve's bony ass pressing into his. It was perfect.

"Jesus, Sam. I can't wait to see you tomorrow," Bucky sighed on the phone. "I think I might be in love."

Sam laughed breathlessly.

"Can't wife me, Barnes. 'M a bird. Gots ta fly."  
-  
Steve lived in a dorm on the other side of campus. So when Sam went over to Steve's he usually just showered in that dormitories showers because honestly who wants to walk a mile with cum on their stomach. Not Sam.

Sam stumbled into his room around 3. He turned the ugly fluorescent light on, flooding the whole room.

"Yo, what the FUCK Nigga?" Luke's sleeping giant ass whispered-screamed on the other side of the room. 

"Aye, man get the fuck over it. I'm turning it off."

"Nigga, if you don't turn that light the fuck off..."

Sam kept it on just to spite Luke, because he was a petty bitch, as he shuffled through his drawers finding good enough (see: clean enough) basketball shorts to sleep in.   
Then he would turn off the damn light.  
-  
So Sam was excited sue him. He went bounding out of his Engineering 101 class to meet Bucky at the Flag, a meeting spot in the Northern quadrant of campus near the grad bulidings.   
There are more white grad students then white undergrads so trying to find him was a little harder than usually.

They stumbled over introductions, Sam going in for a hug and Bucky going into a handshake. And then vice versa. But Bucky's handshake wasn't too bad. Sam stopped being impressed by white boys insulating themselves in the culture back in 2015 but this handshake is from Greensboro.

Bucky blushed.

"I got friends at UNCG."

And Bucky's large hands shouldn't have gotten him so hot but there he was, standing at the Flag ready to put one of Bucky's fingers in his mouth.

Mess. 

Sam dragged Bucky to his room, thanking whatever god of gay sex there was that Luke wasn't on the other side. Bucky pushed him up against the dorm door. Only his toes touched the ground but he was face to face with Bucky. Oh this white boy had his damn number.

"God Sam." Bucky started trying to remove his T-shirt, but Sam pushed him away and dropped back to the ground.

"Wait wait." Sam quickly plugged his speaker aux cord into his phone and turned on some Natalie King Cole.

"So you like the oldies."

"Natalie King Cole is a black gay icon. I would be disowned if I didn’t fuck to her at least once."

"So you think we are going to fuck?"

By this time, Sam had sat on his bed, Bucky crowding his space until their lips brushed after every word.

"I know it."

He flipped Bucky down onto his shitty twin bed that creaks too much and is one or two hard fuckings from caving in on itself.   
-  
By the time, Sam got Bucky's cock into him, he's cried twice and came once. Its dick like this that will ruin your life. He told Bucky that as he bared down.

"Right now," Bucky gruffs out, rocking his hips upwards into Sam. "I'm just concerned with wrecking, you sweetheart." 

Sam's cock twitched at the pet name and rock down a little bit more. 

"How is that, baby?"

"It's great." 

He gave Bucky a thumbs up and flick his eyes to see his face. And god if debauched lumberjack always looked this damn good, Sam might become a damn mountain man himself.  
He rode Bucky harder and he groaned in response. Their fucking dissipated into endearments and moans.

“God I love this, doll. Love your thick ass.”

“Bucky, right there!”

“You are so sexy, baby.”

“Bucky, I’m gonna come!”

“Fuck me too!”

When they both came down, panting and sighing, Bucky confessed his love once again.

“Why don’t you let me take you once just once? You know I can show you a good time.”

“Nah Barnes. I told you. I gotta fly!”

They laid there for a good while.   
Until Luke walked in on their bare naked asses.

“Bruh! What the fuck?”  
-  
Moral of the story is maybe Sam shouldn't fuck with the windows open. Because little did he know, that Ororo Munroe was trying to finish a Black History 101 paper when she caught a whole ass in her window.  
But Ororo also didn’t have to bring it up during a homecoming party. 

Sam didn't even know her. Monica, Sam, Steve and Elvin were all standing on the porch of the Nupes Frat House, discussing whatever or whoever past their interest.

"Aight, I got to ask." Monica starts a conversation up again after a lull. "So how many black girls been tryna get with you, Steve?"

Steve's 5'3 ass went bright red in a hot minute and Elvin gives Monica a sharp look. 

"He doesn't fuck with girls. Damn its 2017, y'all should have better gaydar."

Sam rolled his eyes and took another sip of whatever alcoholic concoction the Nupes decided to poison people with this time. 

"Just because he small, don’t mean he gay! Damn he could be pulling hella pussy." Monica clapped back.

"Its ah," Steve choked a little but maintain his posture. "Both actually.”

"So my question still stands."

"I know he's definitely getting a lot of Sam these days." Ororo pipped up out of nowhere.

Elvin's mouth must've dropped ten feet. Monica's eyes started glittering with absolute glee and Steve started choking once again.   
Then they all burst out laughing.  
Sam was shocked frozen. That was how he died, he was sure of it. 

"Yo, yo, yo wait what?" Elvin hollered and Monica started laughing so hard she stopped making noises.

Sam's temporary paralysis wears enough for him to regain some footing in his social cues and starts chuckling along even though he's pretty sure dying on the inside. He had maybe talked to Ororo once or three times in passing or in class during a discussion. But there she was cracking jokes about his sex life.  
Steve excuses himself to go get another drink and Sam is stuck by himself with people he kind of knows talking about himself. Anxiety is a real and true thing and he can feel it gripping him fast. 

"So you haven't been with a brother on campus?" Elvin asks.

"Um. Like yes? Technically."

"Technically?"

"Pre-GBC"

"Oh shit! Who?"

"Um, Lucas Bishop?"

Storm starts laughing along with the others. 

"What? I'm not lyin’!"

“Bishop has never seen another dick other than his own in his life.” 

“Yeah. He uh,” Sam stuttered. “Wasn’t the best.”

“Was Steve? Or what about that other mzungu I saw in your room?” 

Sam had never been so betrayed by someone in his entire life.

“A month into the school year and you already getting labeled the white man’s whore.” Monica cackled.   
-  
Sam fucked with the windows closed for then on.  
(But did he stop fucking Steve and Bucky. Of course not.)

**Author's Note:**

> White dick ruins life. Is this based on my real life experience? Yes. UM come talk to me on tumblr @mascandroid


End file.
